Love Like This
by xMeganful
Summary: The many ways we show our love. ClarionxMilori
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want a shooting star. I want an entire sky of fireworks._

* * *

Amongst the chaos of fairies celebrating the magical repair of Tinkerbell's wing, I find my hands clasped between Milori's. The feel of his skin against mine brings back pleasant memories of our younger selves at the border, my warm hands enveloped in his cold ones. My hands grip his tighter as I lean into him, connecting our lips in a slow kiss.

Giggles fill the air, Fairy Mary gasping, "Oh! Queen Clarion!" as I find an irremovable smile on my face.

"I didn't know they were going to do the smoochy, smoochity." the Keeper rubs his neck, a telltale expression on his face, "Guess they're telling people now."

How long have I awaited this day? Lonely nights became a pattern, years passed like days, yet I remember Milori's touch so well. I created the law regarding the Winter Woods to prevent any further tragedies...was our efforts in vain?

Though that law will be abolished. Never again shall another warm fairy be torn away from a winter fairy.

"Clarion," I hear Milori's thick accent, a shiver running down my spine at the sound of my name on his lips. "I must return the winter fairies to the Winter Woods." he gently releases my hands.

Clasping my hands in front of me, I nod slightly, "Of course. Please ensure their safe return." he nods in response.

His brown eyes lock with mine, my stomach lurching, "I ask that you meet me at the border once more."

"I would love to." I smile. A smile forms on his face too. Milori swings his cape to fall down his back, covering the jagged edge of his broken wing.

Placing a hand gently on my arm, I shiver at his cold touch. "Warm yourself until dawn." he says gently, moving to walk away.

"Milori," I call, loving the way his name sounds on my tongue. His eyes find mine again. "Thank you."

_Thank you for saving Pixie Hollow. Thank you for waiting for me._

Milori nods before departing for the Winter Woods and I watch as his owl flies into the horizon, beyond what the eye can see; back into the mystical season filled with different shades of white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one has been significantly altered since it was initially posted.**

* * *

_I have grown with Pixie Hollow; neither of us are young anymore. Not you, me or the Pixie Dust Tree. We have grown into something bigger, wiser and kinder. Each time we have fallen, we have risen higher. Fairies have changed, seasons have passed, but my love for you has not. It has only grown stronger in the nights were I longed for you most. The nights when I'd wait for the helper talents to leave and I'd stay alone in the darkness, wishing I could see you...be with you._

_Has my wish been granted?_

* * *

A screech rings through my ears from above, the body of an owl quickly approaching me from the Winter Woods. Shielding my eyes from the rising sun in the east, I clutch my newly tailored winter coat and search the bird for Milori as it begins to descend. The bird's feet find the bed of snow beneath it as the Lord of Winter jumps from it's back. He composes himself, approaching me.

"Good morning, Milori." I greet him, my body relaxing. I almost thought he wouldn't attend.

He smiles, "Good morning, Clarion." I hover above the thin log that connects the two seasons, wary of my wings becoming cold.

"Sewing-talent fairies crafted me a coat." I smile, running my fingers along the golden material. "It shall protect my wings amidst the cold." Milori opens his mouth to respond, but the sound of fairy laughter fills our ears. My eyes find five winter fairies approaching the border. Behind me I find Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Vidia emerging from the Autumn trees. They all carry warm clothes.

"So I was thinking- Peri!" Tinkerbell's wings begin shimmering blue and purple, lighting up as she reaches the border. A white haired fairy also begins shimmering, her wings sparkling brightly; I remember her as Tinkerbell's sister.

Silvermist sees myself and Milori first, announcing, "Look! There's Queen Clarion!"

"And the Lord of Winter." Fawn agrees. I clasp my hands together in front of me as Tinkerbell and her sibling, Periwinkle, join hands.

"I think I found a way to help keep our wings warm in Winter." Tinkerbell announces, an excited smile on her face. "When the winter fairies used the frost to protect the Pixie Dust Tree, it kept it warm. What if it works on our wings?"

"Good idea, Tink!" Periwinkle grins. The Tinker fairy then steps into Winter, allowing Periwinkle to cover her pair of wings. I watch with apprehension as her wings obtain a glimmering layer of frost.

Tinkerbell watches intently, tentatively fluttering her wings, "It worked!" she pulls on her coat as Periwinkle begins to frost Silvermist's wings.

"Frost acts as a barrier between warm and cold air. It helps plants survive winter." Milori explains, my eyes finding his. I feel coldness surround me as I cross the border into the Winter Woods, shuddering at the snow falling onto me. A pair of hands briefly run along my wings, a warmth beginning to encase them. I flutter them slowly before pulling on my coat.

"Thank you, Milori." my hands find his, as does my lips. I feel him smile against me.

"You are yet to see the Winter Woods." he says, approaching the owl he arrived on. A silver chain with a blue diamond sits around it's neck. Milori climbs onto the owl's back, offering me his hand to assist me. As we straddle the bird's back, Milori pulls my hands to wrap around his waist, allowing me to steady myself as the bird takes to the air. I smile as the wind passes through my hair, glancing below at how high and fast we're soaring. With my arms around Milori, we fly into a new era.


	3. Chapter 3

_Love like this...burns brighter than any other. It began with one meeting, one word, one glance, but never ended. It's the kind of love that rages and roars throughout the cold winter nights, doing everything to stay alive. No length of time can crush it, no bitter emotion could poison it and no evil doer could harm it. Love like this will never disappear, will never loose it's raw beauty, and will never die._

* * *

Lacing my fingers with his, I watch as warm and winter fairies gather together for the first time in centuries. A smile fills my face as Milori touches his hand to my side, pulling my body closer, as periwinkles and snowflakes begin descending from the sky. My heartbeat quicks at the Lord's skin pressed against mine, his touch leaving me in awe; as it always has. I attempt to calm myself.

"Is everything alright?" he releases his soft grip on my side.

"Everything is wonderful." I assure him, running my thumb over the top of his hand, "May I talk with you privately?"

We leave the frozen lake, myself leaving a narrow trail of pixie dust and Milori leaving footprints in the snow. When we reach an empty clearing, he clears his throat.

"What is troubling you, Clarion?" I pause, lingering for a moment before turning to face him. His dark eyes stand out against the light blues and crisp whites, the brown orbs distinct. My hands subconciouly fold together in front of me.

"Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods have been parted for centuries," I speak, his gaze endearing. The overwhelming feeling of knowing I am transparent to Milori fills me; I cannot lie to him. "As have we." he listens intently, never interrupting or questioning me. "I fear we have all grown apart."

His fingers bind with mine once again, "My feelings have only grown stronger."

"As have mine." I reach my mouth to his, the warmth of the kiss standing the hairs of my neck on end. Milori's shoulders tighten and relax as I allow the cold winter air to flow between us. He leaves me feeling breathless.

One coherent thought forms in my mind.

_I_ _love you, Milori. I deeply love you._


End file.
